


Seven to One (podfic)

by Helpivefallenintoafandom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Pass it on, Some Swearing, silliness, the knights of ren are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpivefallenintoafandom/pseuds/Helpivefallenintoafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the original Seven to One fanfiction written by Anorlost.</p><p>YES I HAVE PERMISSION.</p><p>Go check out the original and give them a follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaius Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven to One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595864) by [Anorlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/pseuds/Anorlost). 



> Hello! I'm Ollie and yes I was given permission to podfic this by the author.
> 
> This will be updated at regular intervals until it's done, i'm sorry for any inconveniences this causes, but I'm busy outside of fanfiction right now, so i'll try my best.
> 
> Thank you for listening!

-  
-  
-  
-  
https://soundcloud.com/oliver-turner-170509125/7to1-chapter-one-gr


	2. Mako Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED, LIFE GOT REALLY BUSY AND I FORGOT I WAS DOING THIS.
> 
> Please forgive me ;-;
> 
> This was rushed and sucks, but i'm kinda sick/filled with allergies so forgive me again.
> 
> Enjoy!!

-  
-  
-  
-  
https://soundcloud.com/oliver-turner-170509125/chapter-two-mako-ren


End file.
